Simple Little Things
by copyn'paste
Summary: Luffy always has his way of saying things, intentionally or not. Post-TimeSkip.


**Disclaimer: **One Piece isn't mine obviously.

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is my first fic! It's slightly LuNa and kinda complicated but still.. Reviews would be nice, thanks! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Simple Little Things<strong>

-x-

Luffy burst in, "I need your help." he simply asked.

This was the first time he came to her after their reunion, even the first time they were actually alone together. Uncharacteristic awkwardness flashed through the room, almost tangible. Nami turned and stared at him. Her hands stopped and Luffy blinked before the silence was shattered into a million pieces.

"It's a deal." Nami said.

Inadvertently, she saw a soft and gleeful smile on her face reflected in the mirror and she really wondered why.

Luffy grinned. He knew he loved that kind of her smile somehow.

-x-

"Your bed is comfy."

Ignoring his statement, Nami asked casually, "Are you done?" she glanced back despite herself.

"Nope." Luffy answered, his voice strained, "Are you?"

She replied in a slightly annoyed tone, "No way, your hat is a mess."

"Your hair, too" he countered disheartedly. Never in his life had he done something like this.

Almost as fast as the lightening, Nami twisted her upper body back, aiming to hit him square on the head but Luffy was faster this day. He quickly dodged, trying to grasp as much of her hair as possible and maintain it in the same shape, to no avail.

"You ruined my work Nami!" he wailed, accusingly pointing his index finger at her, adamant.

The pout in his voice was ringing so clearly in the air. Nami rolled her eyes then brushed his hand off and pushed him back by a flick of her finger on his forehead.

"Awwww,"

"Idiot." she mumbled and continued her work.

Luffy actually pouted. He leaned against the headboards, watching Nami sewing his hat from the side. Her eyes were fixated, her hair loosing itself down in a cascade of curls everytime she moved, long and orange and wavy. Luffy decided.

"Your long hair is cool." he declared and edged closer, "Still want a braid?"

Nami raised her eyebrow, "Not really." she actually meant that, not a braid, not even a single reason why his hat was being like this in the first place.

Luffy sat beside her, Indian style.

"Hey it's just not my thing!" he protested, bouncing himself up and down on the bed — _her_ bed, causing Nami's eye to twitch in irritation and she roughly nudged his side but he paid no heed and continued both his act and his statement with a frown, "It's not fair. I'm not you—"

Needing some distraction to keep him occupied, Nami grabbed one of her mikans from the plate beside her and merely tossed it his way which immediately stopped whatever Luffy was doing and going to do. A goofy grin plastered all over his face.

Nami smiled at what he didn't say.

'_Fixing my hat was _your_ thing._'

-x-

"It looks new." Luffy said with a subtle hint of overwhelming happiness in his voice.

Some things never changed.

Nami half-turned to sit face to face with him then she put the hat on his head after fumbling with the brim of it for the last time. Without words, she stared at him like they hadn't seen each other for years.

Technically, that _was_ true but their reunion was weeks ago, not today.

"Two years was a long time." she stated out of nowhere.

Luffy adjusted his hat before he agreeably nodded his head even though he had no idea why she was saying this all of a sudden, "Your hair proved it." he added.

Nami chose to ignore him, "So,"

"So?" he waited.

Nami hesitated for a moment but she couldn't resist, "Does it hurt?" she asked, looking into his eyes before timidly averting her gaze down on his scar.

"Nope, not anymore." Luffy answered right away with a slight shrug, honest and truthful, "I have you guys."

An iridescent glow sparking in her eyes was the last thing Luffy saw before Nami flung her arms around him in a big bear hug. He blinked and supported her weight without an effort before hesitantly putting his arms around her. They stayed like that, her hair tickling his neck but he didn't mind.

"Welcome back, captain." she whispered so quietly he wouldn't have heard it if they weren't this close.

Luffy grinned before asking, "Do you want a braid Nami?"

Nami lightly shook her head.

"Wasn't it a deal?" he persisted again.

"I lied."

Luffy shifted, flailing his arms around a bit as if trying to emphasis his point, "It would be fun."

"Baka." she muttered with a small smile as his Shishishi laugh echoed through the room.

-x-

Luffy always had his way of saying things, intentionally or not. When he left, there was only comfortable silence in the room along with the lingering feelings of something Nami couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

A few nights after that, she finally realized the certain straw hat wasn't the only thing that was being repaired.

-x-

v

v


End file.
